


Падение

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив находит его зимой. Почти через год после того, как ЩИТ пал, как Гидра скрылась...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496431) by [therescuingtype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therescuingtype/pseuds/therescuingtype). 



Стив находит его зимой. Почти через год после того, как ЩИТ пал, как Гидра скрылась. Он знает, что они все еще где-то там, но они затаились. Главным образом, нет никаких историй о Зимнем Солдате. Даже слухов. Стив знает, что это хорошо - для Баки - но это делает его работу сложнее. Но он находит его, потому что так будет всегда. Потому что Баки нуждается в нем. Потому что Баки хотел быть найденным. Стив в этом уверен. 

Требуется много уговоров и борьбы, которой, они оба знают, нет в их сердцах. В последний раз, когда они так сражались, Стив сломал Баки руку. На этот раз вряд ли на одном из них есть даже царапина. Правда в том, что в Баки осталось не так много сопротивления.

Стив забирает его в Вашингтон. В течение первых трех месяцев он прячется в его квартире. Приходится долго упрашивать Фьюри, чтобы позволил ему остаться. Это напоминает Стиву времена, когда они с Баки нашли щенков в переулке и умоляли родителей позволить оставить их. Родители Баки уступили, Стива – нет. Фьюри орет на Стива несколько дней подряд, почему, черт возьми, убийца живет в его квартире, но затем уступает.

— Да ладно, позволь мне увидеть его, — просит Тони почти сразу же после того, как узнает. — Бьюсь об заклад, я мог бы исправить его. Вернуть ему память.  
Он ест что-то из полиэтиленового пакета, вероятно, чернику, забрасывает одну ягоду в рот и жует, выжидающе изучая Стива. Давай, Стив. Позволь мне поиграть с ним. Я починю его, наверное. Ты получишь своего приятеля обратно. Но Стив делит квартиру с Баки. Он слышал его — в гостиной на диване, посреди ночи. Он слышал крики и, что едва ли не хуже, тихое бормотание и мольбы. Некоторые воспоминания Баки вернулись сами, и в первую же ночь он рассказал Стиву об обнулении, о шоковой терапии, которая заставляла его забыть. Снова, и снова, и снова. Стиву невыносима сама мысль о Баки, привязанном к другой машине, пронзенном и утыканном иглами, и кто знает чем еще. Он поможет Баки восстановить память самостоятельно.

Когда Стив возвращается домой, Баки сидит на диване и смотрит телевизор. Это плохая мыльная опера, которая, к огорчению Стива, является одним из немногих образцов современной поп-культуры, что действительно привлек внимание Баки.  
— Эй, Бак! — небрежно говорит он, бросая ключи в лоток, что стоит у двери. Не смотря на то, что его раздражает шоу, которое смотрит Баки, он вынужден признать, что это приятно: прийти домой и услышать шум в квартире, прийти домой _к кому-то_. Он никогда не осознавал, насколько тихо на самом деле в ней было.  
Баки поворачивается в ответ и на его лице появляется полуулыбка. Она стала появляться в последнее время, эта полуулыбка. И Стиву кажется, что она становится все шире, все ярче, словно солнце, выглянувшее из-за тучи.  
— Что хорошие люди Салема замышляют сегодня?  
Баки выключает телевизор, когда Стив проходит и садится в кресло напротив дивана.  
— Интриги. Мошенничество. Ложь. Все те вещи, которые могучий Капитан Америка никогда бы не потерпел.  
Стив смеется, роняя голову в притворном смущении. Баки улыбается настоящей искренней улыбкой. Это хороший момент, но, когда Стив снова поднимает глаза, взгляд зацепляется — всего на мгновение — за левую руку Баки.  
На второй день своего пребывания у Стива Баки забрал одну из его толстовок, и Стив не уверен, что он снимал ее с тех пор. Он и сейчас в ней, рукав натянут на металлическую руку и крепко сжат в стиснутом металлическом кулаке, рука осторожно покоится у Баки на коленях.  
— Твоя рука в порядке? — Стив спрашивает настолько небрежно, насколько может. Баки смотрит на него, как будто только что вспомнил, что рука вообще существует, и сжимает и разжимает металлический кулак в рукаве. Он поводит плечом:  
— Немного заедает...  
Это не так, но он еще не готов говорить об этом со Стивом. Он вспомнил еще несколько вещей прошлой ночью. Или видел их во сне. Он не уверен, что именно, но, вероятно, вещи, которые делала рука…  
— Знаешь, если ли бы ты как-нибудь приехал в Башню, Тони бы посмотрел ее, — осторожно предлагает Стив.  
— Нет, — возражает Баки. — Ни в коем случае. Я не эксперимент…  
— Я знаю, Бак, — говорит Стив мягко. Он протягивает руку и кладет ее на предплечье Баки. Оно слишком твердое, и Стив чуть не одергивает ладонь, но не может позволить Баки увидеть это. Когда рука закрыта свитером, Стив почти забывает, что она искусственная, что это не его настоящая рука. И тогда он чувствует себя виноватым, потому что знает, что Баки никогда не сможет забыть.  
Для Баки речь идет не о том, чтобы быть «экспериментом». Он был им, так или иначе, в течение семидесяти лет. Он знает разницу между садистскими экспериментами Гидры и подлинным любопытством Тони. Он не готов быть среди друзей Стива. Достаточно плохо было быть пониженным до сайдкика Стива во время войны. Сейчас же Стив — герой, а он — не что иное, как террорист.

Той ночью Стив резко просыпается от шума в гостиной. Он встревоженно слетает с кровати, бросается вон из комнаты и находит Баки, дико мечущегося на диване. Металлическая рука разрывает одну из подушек, сжатую в его человеческой руке. Она не долго держится, прежде чем пол гостиной покрывается белым пухом.  
— Баки, — Стив говорит сперва нежно — он знает, насколько может дезориентировать внезапное пробуждение от кошмара. Баки не отвечает. Другую подушку постигает та же участь. — Баки!  
— Не снова, не снова, — бормочет Баки. — Не обнуляйте…  
— Баки! — Стив повышает голос, но Баки не реагирует. Стив хватает его за запястье — из плоти и крови — и сжимает. Глаза Баки распахиваются — Стив не уверен, действительно ли он спал — и его металлическая рука захватывает руку Стива, почти раздробив ее.  
— Не трогай меня, — шипит Баки. Их глаза встречаются и это тот же самый безэмоциональный, бездушный, мертвый взгляд, что Стив увидел на мосту год назад, когда впервые понял, что Зимний Солдат — это Баки. Когда впервые понял, что Баки жив. Но, как и тогда, в нем нет ни капли признания.  
— Баки, это я, — говорит Стив тихо. Холодные металлические пальцы сжимают и выворачивают его запястье, но он не высвобождается, не позволяет себе поморщиться, просто сохраняет контакт глаз. — Давай, Бак, — убеждает он мягко. — Это я. Ты знаешь меня. Ты в безопасности.  
Баки тяжело дышит, его грудь вздымается, но медленно огонь во взгляде утихает, глаза, кажется, теплеют, когда в них появляется признание. Это похоже на пробуждение.  
— Стив, — шепчет он. Стив с облегчением улыбается.  
— Да, Бак. Это я.  
Баки выпускает запястье Стива из захвата, и Стив сразу же прячет руку из поля зрения; он уверен, синяки уже проступают. Баки, кажется, не замечает; он озирается по сторонам, как будто только сейчас впервые видит квартиру. Искромсанные остатки диванных подушек разбросаны, как запоздавший снегопад. Каркас дивана треснул, побежденный, вероятно, одной только силой кошмара Баки.  
— Я прикончил твой диван.  
Стив снова улыбается и гладит Баки по плечу. Баки смотрит на его руку; большинство дней он изо всех сил пытается вспомнить, какими раньше были его отношения со Стивом, но он знает, этот жест почему-то одновременно и привычный, и чуждый. Это задевает его, что все так переменилось, потому что это ему следует успокаивать Стива.  
— Хочешь рассказать мне, о чем был кошмар? — спрашивает Стив. Волосы на лбу Баки слиплись от пота, и Стив испытывает сильное желание убрать длинные пряди. Однако он этого не делает: Баки не всегда доверяет мягкому прикосновению, не причиняющему боли, воспринимая каждое как угрозу, а Стив и без того испытывает судьбу.  
Баки облизывает губы. Он может почувствовать резиновый вкус капы, почувствовать, как устройство зажимается вокруг головы... Но хуже, чем все это, является непосильное нежелание даже бороться с этим. Потому что после нескольких десятков обнулений оно просто того не стоило. В конце концов, были вещи, которые он хотел бы забыть.  
— Не очень, — отвечает он.  
Стив вздыхает.  
— Ну, тебе нужно где-то спать. Давай!  
Он берет руку Баки и встает, чтобы отвести его к себе в спальню. Баки бросает взгляд вниз и видит фиолетовые синяки, образовавшиеся на запястье Стива, которое он чуть не раздробил. Будь это кто-то другой, он бы и раздробил. Если бы это был прежний Стив, он бы оторвал руку сразу. Баки отстраняется.  
— Мне не нужно спать.  
Стив вздыхает и садится рядом с Баки на сломанный диван, который скрипит под их весом.  
— Когда меня разморозили, я тоже мало спал, — говорит он. — Чувствовал, что и так пропустил слишком много. И я не хотел случайно проснуться еще семьдесят лет спустя. Этого не случится с тобой, хорошо, Бак? Никто не вернет тебя в криосон.  
Баки закусывает губу и не поднимает глаз. Он все еще думает о синяках на запястье Стива. Он не говорит ему, что, по крайней мере, в криосне ему ничего не снилось. Или что он не мог никому причинить вреда.  
— Давай, Бак, — говорит Стив снова. Он встает, на этот раз просто глядя на Баки с надеждой. — Я бы положил диванные подушки на пол, но это не вариант.  
Он старается говорить непринужденно, но Баки все же закрывает глаза и опускает голову. И это разрывает Стиву сердце.  
— Слушай, эта кровать достаточно большая... — предлагает Стив медленно. Баки поднимает на него взгляд:  
— Разделить кровать?  
— Да, как когда…  
— …когда мы были детьми, — Баки кивает. — Я помню.  
Стив улыбается. Его улыбка широкая и искренняя, и это заставляет Баки улыбнуться, не так широко, но так же искренне. Ему нравится, когда он может заставить Стива улыбаться. Он знает, что у него это хорошо получалось, когда он вспоминает кое-что. Он не хочет гасить эту улыбку, так что встает и следует за Стивом в его комнату. И только когда ложится — на своей половине, подложив под себя согнутую металлическую руку, как если бы вес его тела мог остановить ее от причинения еще большего вреда сегодня — он понимает, что дрожит. Стив, очевидно, тоже замечает это и ложится позади него, оборачивая обе руки — обе теплые, настоящие, человеческие руки, отмечает Баки — вокруг него. Медленно дыхание Баки успокаивается, грудь перестает вздыматься, и тело расслабляется, даже откидывается, совсем немного, к Стиву.  
— Бак, — говорит Стив, и его дыхание обжигает шею Баки, — знаешь, ты должен будешь чистить мои ботинки, пока не окупишь диван…  
Баки захватывает руку Стива, на этот раз не достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки, и руки Стива сжимаются вокруг его талии.

Когда приходит лето, Баки выглядит ожившим и восстановившим силы, почти как довоенный Баки, которого помнит Стив. Сейчас слишком тепло для толстовки, и вообще-то у Баки теперь есть несколько своих собственных вещей. Он по-прежнему не часто выходит — мир по-прежнему знает его как инструмент Гидры, и металлическая рука отталкивает людей — но теперь Баки, как правило, носит майку, рука сверкает на солнце, льющемся через окно (теперь Стиву разрешается открывать шторы без почти комического шипения Баки на естественное освещение). Теперь Стив раньше уходит на утреннюю пробежку, потому что светает раньше. Иногда по утрам он пытается убедить Баки присоединиться к нему, говорит, что будет поддаваться, говорит, что Сэм тоже будет там, и он сможет бежать в ногу. Стив поддразнивает Баки слишком весело, слишком громко, и немного перегибает палку, так что Баки отказывается. Хотя чаще всего Стива уже давно нет, прежде чем Баки даже просыпается. Он до сих пор не может привыкнуть к ночам, все еще не может до конца избавиться ото всех кошмаров.  
Он задается вопросом о вещах, что мог сказать во сне. 

К августу Баки снова начинает по-настоящему заботиться о себе. Он ест натуральную пищу, и они со Стивом открывают для себя тайскую еду. Теперь он тренируется — в основном, отжимается на полу в гостиной — и снова проявляет интерес к надлежащему уходу за металлической рукой, особенно к очистке рубцовой ткани вокруг места, где плечо превращается в металл. Иногда он просыпается с бьющим в нос запахом отмершей плоти — как правило, после снов о его первых днях с рукой, когда он был привязан к койке, а повсюду были иглы и ученые Гидры тыкали и прокалывали его ими — и он беспокоится, что появилась инфекция.  
Стив не совсем уверен, почему от вида Баки, тщательно чистящего и полирующего руку, сгибающего ее и тестирующего множество ее функций, по спине бегают мурашки. Глаза Баки не сверкали так с довоенных времен.

Между тем, прошло два месяца с тех пор, как Стив заменил диван в гостиной, но Баки не вернулся на него, и Стив не будет просить его. 

Сентябрь с его более короткими днями и темными утрами катится к своему концу. Баки решается выйти несколько раз: либо очень поздно, либо очень рано. Ему нравится тихий Вашингтон. Автомобильные гудки нервируют, шумы оживленного города слишком сильно напоминают ему сражения. Сейчас он тоже бегает, спрятав руку под курткой, и компьютеризированное жужжание напоминает ему о ее существовании — на всякий случай.  
Стива по-прежнему уже нет, когда он просыпается по утрам, и это его беспокоит. Хотя его легко найти: бегает вокруг Зеркального пруда, пока солнце не встанет. Как банально.  
— Так-так-так, посмотрите, кто это, — говорит Стив, когда Баки присоединяется к нему в середине круга.  
Теперь Баки может бежать с ним в ногу, по крайней мере, некоторое время, что заставляет его чувствовать себя сильным. Он ничего не отвечает, и они бегут, два сердца бьются в унисон целых два круга. Баки один или два раза украдкой бросает взгляд на Стива, и надеется, что это просто глаза обманывают его, как бывает, когда он чувствует панику в обычной пробке в час пик, но он клянется, что видит выцветший желтый кровоподтек на шее Стива. Не было никаких миссий в течение многих недель; ничего, где Стив мог бы получить удар. Стив Роджерс даже не мог ушибиться. Но Стив Роджерс спал рядом с Зимним Солдатом...  
Баки прибавляет скорость, чувствуя, как горят ноги, обгоняя Стива, который не прилагает никаких усилий, чтобы догнать. Даже наоборот, замедляет темп. Это еще больше разжигает огонь внутри Баки, и он бежит, пока не чувствует, что его легкие сейчас взорвутся. Когда Стив находит его, он сидит под деревом и ловит ртом воздух, уставившись в светлеющее небо.  
— Хочешь рассказать мне, что там произошло? — спрашивает Стив таким тоном, словно разговаривает с подчиненным. Может быть, с одним из Мстителей. Не со своим лучшим другом. Не с Баки Барнсом, который всегда был больше, сильнее, был лидером.  
— Почему ты приходишь сюда каждое утро? — почти обвиняет Баки. Стив вздыхает и падает в росистую траву рядом с ним.  
— Мне не требуется много сна из-за сыворотки, — лжет он.  
— Врешь, — говорит Баки. — Не вешай мне эту лапшу про "суперсолдата". Я видел, как ты спишь после миссии: как чертов мертвец.  
— А ты нет.  
— Ну так, не все из нас были моральным центром всех вооруженных сил США, — практически выплевывает Баки. - Некоторые из нас должны были сражаться. И убивать.  
Он приподнимается, сгибая металлическую руку — это демонстрация силы. Стив ничего не говорит. Он просто смотрит на нее, сжав челюсти, и это все подтверждение, что Баки необходимо, что Стив уже боится.  
— Ты все еще слишком глуп, чтобы избежать драки, — шепчет он. — Когда-нибудь это убьет тебя.  
Он сгибает металлические пальцы, намеренно медленно, в кулак, сжимая с достаточной силой, чтобы сломать кость, но ничего не происходит. На этот раз. Стив вздрагивает, почти незаметно, и это все, что Баки нужно. Он встает, и Стив встает следом — немного нерешительно, немного запоздало.  
— Ты должен уйти от этой борьбы, — говорит Баки. Он указывает — на этот раз рукой из плоти и крови — на синяк на шее Стива. Стив рассеянно касается его. — Или, в конечном итоге, ты будешь мертв.  
— Это не твоя вина, Бак.  
— Я убийца, Стив.  
— Но это не твоя вина. Они заставили тебя.  
— Кто заставляет меня теперь? — еще больше раздражается Баки. Металлическая рука сгибается и разгибается. Глаза Стива следят за ней, и впервые за семьдесят лет он выглядит как тощий парень из Бруклина, которого Баки помнит — действительно похож на него, а не только глазами, глазами, которые принадлежат его старому другу, но живут внутри кого-то, кого Баки в действительности не знает. Это Стив Роджерс, который не покажет страх и не отступит, который будет бороться за то, что правильно, пока это не убьет его.  
— Почему ты позволяешь мне оставаться? — спрашивает Баки. — В своей квартире. В своей постели.  
— Потому что иногда, — отвечает Стив, с трудом сглотнув, — ты говоришь. Во сне. То, что ты говоришь ... Я не хочу, чтобы ты проснулся в этот момент в одиночестве.  
Баки закатывает глаза, но не смотрит в ответ на Стива, вместо этого бросая взгляд вниз и влево. Это действительно помогает, когда глаза Стива являются первым, что он видит после кошмара, а прикосновения Стива — то, что возвращает его обратно в мир. Но он знает, что чаще всего это происходит непосредственно после того, как его холодные металлические пальцы сомкнутся на шее Стива. Он никогда не помнит эту часть, или как Стив с трудом отцепляет их от себя, и он не хочет помнить.  
— Почему ты позволяешь мне почти убить себя?  
Стив вздыхает, думает о своем ответе, тщательно подбирая слова.  
— Потому что ты этого не сделал. Потому что этого ты не сделал, когда у тебя был шанс. Потому что ты мог бы позволить мне утонуть, а вместо этого мы оба здесь. Год назад ты был Зимним Солдатом, но я знал, что Баки Барнс все еще там. Это даже не моя борьба, Бак, она твоя. И ты выигрываешь.  
Стив слышит жужжание в кибернетической руке, прежде чем Баки даже движется. Он слышал его по ночам, просыпался от него, и это было единственное предупреждение перед тем как Баки, пойманный в тиски очередного кошмара, набрасывался на него. На этот раз у Стива достаточно времени, чтобы сделать шаг назад — в любом случае, удар не направлен на него — прежде чем Баки разворачивается, размахивается и со всей силы бьет сокрушительной металлической рукой, плотно сжатой в кулак, в ствол дерева. Раздается треск и деревянные щепки летят во все стороны. Баки разжимает кулак, опираясь ладонью о ствол, и опускает голову. Стив дает ему секунду, достаточно времени для трех глубоких вдохов, достаточно времени для того, чтобы напряжение оставило спину, жужжание остановилось и плечи опали. Потом осторожно кладет руку Баки на плечо, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем металлические пластины, а ладонью прижимаясь к теплой плоти, и сжимает. Баки захватывает запястье Стива и в одном плавном движении, движении, которое, возможно, было смертельным год назад, он притягивает Стива к себе, закидывая металлическую руку на плечи, прижимает его к своей груди и опускает голову на плечо Стиву. Баки долго держит его, и Стив не будет заставлять его отпустить. 

В конце концов, он давно решил, что он не будет бороться с Баки Барнсом. И он не собирается начинать сейчас.


End file.
